Description: (Applicant's Description) The Laboratory Support Shared Resource provides vital services to both laboratory-based and epidemiologic research at the CRCH. Through centralization of glassware washing, media preparation, bulk purchasing and stocking of common supplies, provision of liquid nitrogen, and centralized handling of hazardous wastes, considerable savings accrue to research projects and personnel both in time and cost. In addition, the consolidation of services previously repeated in every laboratory helps to promote cooperation in the Center environment and makes more efficient use of limited equipment such as the autoclave and dishwasher.